Aria and Ezra: True Love
by rikromacleo
Summary: Collection of different Aria and Ezra one-shots that aren't continous or in order. Even if you don't enjoy one-shots you might enjoy this! Suggestions accepted!
1. The Wedding

The reception hall was bustling as neatly dressed couples and families were milling around in between the tables. Ezra Fitz flattened his jacket collar and took a sip of his wine. His good friend from college, Patrick Olsen walked over in his tuxedo completed with a black, silk tie hung around his neck.

"Ezra…" He called and grabbed his friend into a bear hug. "Glad you could come. I didn't get a chance to talk to you over at the church."

Ezra smiled. "You seemed pretty busy, rewriting your vows…over and over again."

"Hey," Patrick interjected. "I don't have your charming wit Ezra. I bet when you write your vows it'll be a piece of cake."

"If he ever gets married." Came a voice behind them. Best man Cole Dupree stood in his red tie and a rose pinned to his lapel.

"Or a girlfriend." Another friend of theirs joined them and said.

"I have a girlfriend." Ezra defended. "It's just…complicated."

Cole laughed. "Well, when this 'girlfriend' of yours isn't so complicated you have to introduce us."

Everyone else agreed and Ezra looked away trying not to show his friends his doubt. He looked over at the dance floor which was being cleared by the caterers. The DJ was giving his sound system a final check. He looked back at Patrick who was sipping his wine. He stopped abruptly.

"I'll be right back." He took his wine glass with him and walked over to the doorway where his mother was greeting people. Ezra couldn't tell who they were until they walked more into the room. He froze. It was Byron and Ella with Mike following behind them. Then, Ezra saw a flash of black hair over Mike's shoulder. _Aria. _

Should I say "hello"? He thought to himself. He pondered on the options then decided that if he didn't he would come off as rude. He gulped and walked over to Patrick. Ella's face lit up when she saw Ezra approaching. Patrick turned around and grabbed Ezra's shoulder.

"Ezra, this is…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery." Ezra finished for him. He smiled at them.

"Oh, you know them…" Patrick looked at them back and forth.

"Hello Mr. Fitz." Ella said cheerfully.

Patrick turned and faced Ezra. "Mr. Fitz? Wow, that sounds so…professional."

"Well he worked at Rosewood…and now he's gone off to Hollis." Ella said.

"Really?" Patrick gave Ezra a surprised look.

Ezra half-smiled and glanced at Aria, she looked at him quickly then looked at the floor.

Ella nudged her. "Say hello."

Aria pretended to have almost forgotten. "Right, hi Mr. Fitz."

They awkwardly looked at each other for a few seconds then Patrick's mother took Aria's parents to see the cake. Patrick followed and Mike went off in other direction.

"Small world after all, huh?" Aria said as she put her right foot in front of the other.

Ezra laughed. "What are you doing here?"

Aria sighed. "My parents know Patrick's parents…how do you know him?"

"He's a good friend of mine." Ezra stuffed his hands in his pockets. Aria crossed her arms over her chest.

"I should probably go." Aria said softly. She smiled at him and walked away while her heels clicked against the floor. She proceeded towards the table her parents were sitting at. Mike looked bored as Aria slid in the seat next to him.

"Why were you talking to him?" Mike asked.

Aria shrugged. "I was just being polite."

"Aria, how's Mr. Fitz?" Ella asked. Aria froze. She didn't even ask because she went to his apartment the day before.

"Oh, good." She replied trying to sound convincing.

Suddenly the DJ's voice boomed over the speakers. "I want everyone who is _not _married to get on the dance floor right now! Come on over and partner up!"

Aria and Mike shifted awkwardly in their seats. Ella glared at them and they reluctantly stood up. Mike immediately went over to a tall blonde in the corner, while Aria was greeted by a college guy with dark hair. The music started and they danced along to the music. Aria caught glimpses of her parents smiling and laughing. Mike's hands were slowly inching lower and lower down the blonde's back. Aria and her partner moved around while they danced covering almost the whole floor.

"Now," the DJ spoke up again. "I want you to switch partners with the person closest to you!"

Aria had her back to the next guy she would dance with. Her partner spun her around and she lost her footing and almost fell sideways. She felt two hands grab her arms and looked up. She was face to face with Ezra.

"Hi." She smiled. He smiled back, his hands still gripping her arms. They straightened up awkwardly and pondered on whether to dance or not. Aria looked around, everyone on the dance floor was already dancing with someone else. So she rested her left hand on his shoulder while her right hand grabbed his left. She felt his hand at her mid-back. She looked up again and smiled once more before looking down as they swayed to the music.

"I don't think I've ever danced with you." She said. Ezra's hand moved slightly.

"Definitely not in public." He replied. He squeezed her hand and she looked up and leaned in so she could whisper in his ear.

"You know, you're not my teacher anymore." Her head stayed where it was next to his and their bodies were pressed up against each other. They swayed back and forth in between couples on the dance floor. Aria closed her eyes wishing things could be like this all the time. No hiding, no avoiding, it would just be perfect. Ezra tried hard not to rub her back or do anything remotely romantic. He searched for her parents, an image of their mouths gaping wide open flashed into his mind. He located them at the same table they were at transfixed on Mike and not them, but that wouldn't last for long. He tapped Aria's back with this pointer finger and she gazed up at him. He strained every fiber in body not to kiss her right then and there. Their eyes searched for each other's lips and as much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't.

"You know you're a pretty good dancer." He replied instead. Aria cocked her head back suprised at the comment, but laughed it off.

"Thanks." She simply replied smiling. She rubbed her thumb against Ezra's hand.

"Now switch again!" The DJ yelled. Couples started to move all around them, but Aria and Ezra stayed right where they were. Someone coughed behind them. Aria let go to see her brother staring puzzled at her. She opened her mouth to say something but waved good-bye to Ezra and grabbed her brother's hand.

"Gross." Mike said. "I'd rather see you make-out with that teacher then dance with my sister."

He yanked his hand away and walked back to the table. Aria laughed to herself. _If only he knew..._ She located Ezra dancing with a woman in her thirties and caught his eye. They stared at each other smiling, like laughing at an inside joke only they knew.


	2. The Lunch Date

**Author's note: Sadly, these one-shots have nothing to do with each other. Sorry for the inconvenience, if you would like me to create a full story with a certain aspect that I've covered in a one-shot, just comment and I might look into it! God bless- rikromacleo**

Jackie Molina looked over her reflection one last time in the coffee shop's smudge-free, glossy window. She flattened her hair and readjusted her scarf, then approached the door. A bell rung as she stepped inside. A blender echoed through the shop muffling all the voices. She took a seat in the middle of the shop at a round wicker table and chairs. She glanced out the window and saw Ezra walking in the front door. She smiled and waved as he made his way towards the table.

Jackie stood up and greeted Ezra with a hug. "It's so nice to catch up."

He took off his jacket and rested it on the chair. He sat down and took a menu that was wedged in between various condiments in the middle of the table. He looked up. "So, how have you been?"

Jackie didn't answer immediately, her eyes focused on the floor. "Ezra…I'm sorry-''

"Jackie don't." Ezra cut her off. "You don't have to apologize."

"I know, I just feel bad. It wasn't you, I just didn't feel like I was ready for that big of a commitment quite yet…"

Ezra nodded. "I understand."

Jackie exhaled loudly. "It feels good to get that off my chest. I would've told you that at the faculty mixer but you left."

Ezra tried hard not to remember that night…the look on Aria's face, the way she talked to him upstairs in her room, and of course the way she acted the first time she came to his apartment after that night.

Ezra gave a half-smile trying to show Jackie that there was nothing else to elaborate on.

"I saw you at Hollis." Jackie said. "I heard you were teaching there now. Why did you quit at Rosewood?"

"Various reasons." He replied. Jackie raised an eyebrow urging him on. "More time for writing, flexible hours…"

"Did you not like Rosewood?" Jackie asked.

"No, of course I liked it. Rosewood changed me, for the better. I met a lot of…wonderful people there." He looked over the menu one more time. "What would you like?"

"Oh just a mocha latte."

"Okay." Ezra got up and went to the front desk and ordered their drinks. He returned with two coffee cups in hand. Once he was settled again, he changed the subject. "What about you? If I remember you were only a teacher's aide."

Jackie laughed softly. "I finally got my teaching degree. A professor recommended a job here, said it would be good for my style of teaching."

"Which is…?"

"Oh you know…lectures, pictures…I like to think that the students can achieve more if they are seeing and hearing their lesson at the same time."  
>Ezra nodded and took a sip of his coffee. The bell rung again and footsteps came towards them.<p>

"Oh, Mr. Fitz." A voice said. Ezra looked up to see Noel's face, a smirk slapped across it.

Ezra swallowed. "Noel Kahn."

Jackie looked back and forth between them then settled on Ezra's face. "One of your students?"

"Right. Jackie this is Noel Kahn, he was one of my students over at Rosewood." Ezra tried to not to sound like he was talking to the devil himself.

Noel smiled. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your date."

"It's not a date." Ezra corrected him quickly. Jackie was about to speak the same time Ezra did, but closed her mouth once he started talking.

"Good." Noel said. "Because we know who wouldn't like that."

Ezra raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Noel's face became serious. "You know who I'm talking about."

Ezra stiffened and stood up, his teeth gritting against each other. "You can't blackmail me, I'm not your teacher anymore."

Noel stood there, his face still, like stone. Ezra turned to sit back down.

"Would like me to give her a message?" Ezra froze and looked up. "Because you know, she sits right next to me."

Noel smiled. Ezra opened his mouth thinking of the harshest, but nicest way to say what he was going to say.

"Oh, Mr. Fitz." A girly voice said next to them. Mona appeared and looped her arm around Noel's.

"Hello Mona." He half-smiled and sat back down.

Noel glared at Ezra while he guided Mona to a table near the corner.

Jackie cleared her throat. "Well, that was…weird."

Ezra stared off into the distance and sipped his coffee. "Yah, no kidding."

**(Oh yah and I know nothing about coffee-or teaching styles for that matter-so sorry if what I wrote wasn't right)**


	3. Dinner at the Montgomery's

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the nice comments on the first two chapters! Want an Ezria collage? Go to my profile and it's the third link!**

When Aria got home from school she found her mom slaved over the stove while running back and forth from the fridge to their counter.

"What's going on?" She asked as she walked into the room. Her arms dangled at her sides.

"You're father invited Mr. Fitz over for dinner." She tapped the spoon against the rim of the bowl then set it down and faced Aria.

Aria's eyes widened for a second. "Oh, why?"

Ella shrugged. "Oh you know, you're father likes to do those kinds of things."

"Um," Aria pointed her thumb towards the front door. "I'm gonna go back to school, I forgot something."

"Okay, be back before dinner!" Ella called as her daughter left.

The Hollis campus was quieting down and few students were outside. Aria slung her purse over her shoulder and headed for the East wing where Ezra's office was located. She knocked on his door and pushed open the door. He was seated at his desk looking over some papers.

"Hey." She said as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey." He said back. Aria walked behind his desk and leaned in to kiss him. "You didn't say anything about my dad inviting you to dinner."

"Well that's because he sprung it on me today." Ezra looked up and smiled. "He seemed very persistent."

Aria leaned against his dark oak desk and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I think it'll be…interesting."

Ezra tilted his head back and forth. "Interesting. Sure."

Aria straightened up. "What? You don't want to go?"

"Last time I was with your dad he basically threatened to kill me, then bought me a beer."

Aria laughed.

"I have no idea what's going to happen this time."

Aria leaned in closer. "Well I think as long as your there, I'll be happy."

They kissed each other lightly.

"Well I better get home and help my mom with her gourmet meal." She smiled and waved. Ezra watched her go still feeling a pit of uncertainty in his stomach. He brushed it off and packed up his stuff.

Aria heard the doorbell ring as she held up two different earring choices in front of the mirror. She smiled at the thought of Ezra eating in her kitchen. She heard her mother open the door and greet Ezra. Aria settled on the latter pair and shut off her bedroom light. She walked down the stairs and found Ezra putting his coat up on the coat rack. He turned and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Fitz." She walked over to him. They stood there for a moment smiling while her mother had her back turned. Byron walked in and they looked away from each other.

"Mr. Fitz, glad you could make it." He shook his hand.

Aria smiled at her dad then walked into the kitchen. Mike was surveying the food on the table then looked up at Aria. He narrowed his eyes at her new outfit.

"What?" Aria asked. Mike shrugged and left the room.

"Mike where are you going?" Ella called. She looked at Aria. "What's up with him these days?"

Aria shrugged and looked away. Mike had been giving her a hard time lately, especially since Ella had moved back in. Ezra and Byron entered the kitchen and sat at the table. Ezra took a spot at the end diagonal from Aria.

"Mike!" Ella called again as she set a pot on the table. The lid was fogged with steam. She took off her oven mitts. "Mike!"

"I'm coming!" He yelled as he entered the kitchen again. He rolled his eyes at sat down at the other end opposite from Ezra.

"Alright," Byron said rubbing his hands together. "Let's eat."

Byron and Ella chatted Ezra up about Hollis and its' differences from Rosewood. They asked him questions about his new students and about the other professors. Aria listened patiently smiling at Ezra while he snuck glances at her in between mouthfuls. Mike chewed his food slowly and moved the rest around on his plate with his fork clearly to bored to listen or engage in conversation.

"Have you been writing lately?" Ella asked. She lifted her fork and knife and looked up at Ezra.

He nodded. "I've found time."

Ella bit into her food then quickly swallowed when she remembered something. "Oh that reminds me. I found a poetry book in Aria's room the other day and there was a poem in there that you wrote."

Aria froze her fork in mid-air. Ezra glanced at Aria clearly puzzled.

"B-26. It was very good. The person you wrote about must've been very special to you." She took a sip of her water.

Aria looked down at her lap and flattened out her skirt.

"Well," Ezra started. "That person was a very wonderful person. Is still a wonderful person."

He diverted his gaze quickly to Aria who was avoiding any eye contact.

"Wait, what does B-26 mean?" Mike looked up and asked. Aria was surprised he was even listening. Ella and Byron looked over at Ezra curious.

He set down his fork. "Oh, it's kind of a long story."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds. He coughed. "It was on a jukebox."

"Oh, that makes more sense." Ella said and lifted her food to her mouth. "It was romantic, I take it you worked very hard on it?"

Ezra bit his lip then nodded. Aria sat in her seat silent and motionless.

"Aria have you read it?" Byron asked. Aria jerked and looked up.

"Oh, yah I think I did…a while ago." She swallowed and scratched at her arm.

Ezra glanced at Aria and they locked eyes.

"Well that was a very good meal Mrs. Montgomery." He lifted his napkin off his lap and set it on the table.

"Why thank you Mr. Fitz." She smiled.

"Yah, it was good Mom." Aria complimented.

Everyone sat there for a moment with empty plates and full stomachs. Ezra finished his glass of water and looked at Aria from the corner of his eye.

After dinner while Ezra insisted on helping Ella with the dishes, Aria snuck up into her room. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the table at the end of her bed. And there it was, the poetry book she remembered setting on Ezra's desk after she read it. This time there was no pink note on it saying to read page twenty-two. She picked it up and opened it up to the string bookmark that was placed at Ezra's poem. She knew who did this. _A. _

Once Ella was finished with the dishes Ezra noticed Aria was no longer there. "Um, where's your restroom?'

She turned around with a dish towel and a plate in hand. "Oh, upstairs first door to your left."

"Thanks." He nodded and glided up the steps. He found the bathroom but passed it making his way to Aria's room. He didn't bother knocking.

Aria was sitting on the edge of her bed looking out the window. She looked over once Ezra came in.

She stood. "Before you say anything I have no idea how that book got into my room."

Ezra scratched the back of his neck. "Yah the last time I saw it, I chucked it across my classroom."

"Ezra," She stepped closer to him. "You have to believe me when I say this: I have no idea how it got here."

Ezra looked down at his feet and sighed. "I believe you."

He looked back up at her.

"Trust me, it's complicated." She exhaled and put her hand against the side of Ezra's face. He smiled and leaned in. They kissed each other gently at first then Ezra wrapped his arms around her waist and she grabbed the other side of his face. They pulled back. Aria had a far off look in her eyes. He used the side of his fore-finger to lift her chin.

"Hey. If you ever wanna talk about it, I'm always here."

She smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you." She whispered. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I better pretend I'm done using the restroom." He remembered. He felt Aria laugh against his chest. He let go and held her hand until he exited the room. He shut the door behind him and leaned against as he smiled to himself.


	4. The Best and Worst Birthday Ever

**Author's note: Any suggestions for future one-shots? Or a continuous story? Comment! Btw don't you just miss their relationship from the first 10 episodes? I know I do. **

Aria woke up to the sound of the oven timer. She sat up in bed and rubbed her temples. Her door was closed. She could hear commotion in the kitchen, but she didn't know what it was. She stretched as she stepped out of bed. She walked by the mirror. Her hair was a mess. There were black tangles surrounding her face. She quickly brushed it out wincing as she pulled through the nasty tangles.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

She heard her phone beep from her nightstand. The phone lit up with a new text message. She smiled when she saw the familiar name Ezra listed under the repeatedly opening envelope.

Happy Birthday! There's a surprise waiting for you…-Ezra

Aria smiled still staring at the screen. She exited out of the message and went downstairs. Still in her pajamas-an extra large gray t-shirt that said ICELAND across the chest and her favorite plaid flannel pants that reminded her of Ezra's-she crept down the steps. Her mom was standing over the stove, an empty can of icing next to her. She heard Aria approaching and turned around.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" Ella used her oven mitts to grab the cake pan. She turned around to show Aria an iced cake that read 'Happy Birthday' and was decorated delicately around the edges. There were candles scattered in the open spaces.

"Mom that looks…" Aria was speechless. Byron walked in the room and kissed Aria on the top of her head.

"Happy birthday." He said.

Aria smiled and looked around. She suddenly frowned. "Where's Mike?"

There was a faraway look in Ella's eyes. Aria understood immediately and looked down.

"Have any plans?" Ella asked.

Aria shrugged thinking back to Ezra's text message. "I'm not allowed to see my friends, so I wouldn't know."

"Aria it's your birthday, I think we could make an exception." Bryon pressed.

"Actually," Aria said. "I think I might go out today."

"With anyone in particular?" Ella asked.

Aria tried not to smile. "No, just someone special."

And with that, she blew out the candles and made a wish. She wished that the feeling of doubt deep inside her gut would disappear. She loved Ezra. He loved her too. What was so complicated about that?

Aria opened her locker and found the familiar boxy handwriting staring back at her.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARIA! AS I GIFT, I WROTE YOU A LITTLE POEM:

ROSES ARE RED

VIOLETS ARE BLUE

WHEREVER YOU GO

I'LL ALWAYS BE WATCHING YOU

-A

Aria got a sinking feeling in her stomach. Would A follow her to wherever she was going with Ezra? Would A do something even worse?

"Happy birthday!" She heard a raspy voice cheer behind her. She quickly stuffed the A note away and turned around to see Spencer, Hanna and Emily smiling at her.

"I know we can't be around each other but we couldn't resist." Emily said.

"Maybe we could convince our parents to let us take you out." Spencer suggested.

"Actually I think Ezra's taking me somewhere…" Aria said.

Her friends broke into a smile.

"You talked to him?"

"No, he texted me saying he had a surprise."

Hanna got a playful look on her face. "Well, some surprises, you don't even have to leave the house…"

"Hanna, it's my birthday, not my last night to live." Aria said.

"You never know." She sang.

"Forget her. Do you need us to cover for you?" Emily asked.

Aria started to walk down the hall, her friends followed. "I don't think so. I mean if they find out, they find out. I'm tired of hiding. Anyways we've been trying to be more open."

Emily had a hint of worry on her face. Spencer tried to maintain her smile. Hanna was examining her nails.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked.

"Yah," Aria smiled. "I'm sure."

Ella entered the hallway, the girls immediately broke away in different directions.

"Aria." Ella's voice sounded somewhat scared.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Ella fiddled with her purse handle. "Mike didn't show up to school today. He didn't even come home last night."

Aria's brow furrowed with confusion. "Why didn't you say anything this morning?"

Ella shrugged. "We figured he would come home before school and it's your birthday. We didn't want to worry you."

Aria suddenly got scared. She knew Mike was being suspicious, but not coming home wasn't like him. "Did you call him?"

"Five times. But don't worry, I bet he's alright." Ella patted Aria on her shoulder and walked into Ezra's old classroom. Aria blocked every disturbing thought of Mike's whereabouts that popped into her head. Aria turned and walked away. She heard something scratching. She realized that it was the sound of paper against her leather jacket. She reached behind her and pulled off a piece of paper. Again? She thought.

WONDERING WHERE MIKE IS? MAYBE HE'S AVOIDING YOU …OR MAYBE HE'S CLOSER THAN YOU THINK…-A

Aria was suddenly filled with anger. Two notes in less than ten minutes, it was her birthday for Christ's sake! She stormed down the hallway still clutching the note, she found Hanna by her locker.

"Look." She pushed the note in front of Hanna's vision.

Hanna read it. "When did you get this?"

"Just now. And get this, I got one not too long before that too."

"A's really pushing it." Hanna gritted her teeth. "Don't worry, Mike will show up sooner or later."

She handed the note back. "Oh and have fun with Mr. Fitz."

Aria laughed at how Hanna said 'Mr. Fitz'. She said it in low, seductive way. Aria then wondered. What _did_ Ezra have in store?

It was nothing like Hanna suggested. There were no rose petals on his bed. No candles. No slow music. And sadly, no limo this time.

When Aria arrived-in her favorite purple dress, lace tights, brown jacket, black booties, and a feather earring-she smelled something good the moment she walked in. She also noticed that Ezra had been cooking for a while. His kitchen was a mess, but his apartment was as neat as usual. He had a dish towel over his shoulder and was dressed in his usual teaching clothes, but was wearing the tie she gave him and he did his hair the way she liked it.

"Wow, this looks amazing." Aria walked over and sat down on the leather couch. She sunk down and got comfortable.

"Good, because this took me a while." He turned off the stove and served them both fettuccini Alfredo, salad and dinner rolls.

"You know," Aria started cutting into her dinner roll. "Restaurants do these kinds of things for you."

"I didn't want you to get your hopes up. I wanted to do something special…for the most special person in my life…" He held out his fork to Aria, she took a bite and smiled.

"You're all of the sudden a big cook now?"

"No." Ezra said. "But I have do have an extensive collections of cookbooks."

Aria smiled.

"You look nice." He said. Aria blushed and later wondered why. "Did you get an immaculate breakfast this morning?"

Aria froze and thought back to the look on her mother's face when she told Aria of Mike's disappearance.

"What?" Ezra asked suddenly worried.

Aria rubbed her head. "Uh…Mike didn't come home last night…or to school this morning."

Ezra opened his mouth in shock. "That sucks."

"I know, it's my birthday." She cringed at the thought of the two A notes back-to-back this morning.

"He's been acting strange lately…" Aria looked down at her food. "He broke into Jason DiLaurentis' house the other night."

Ezra raised an eyebrow.

"He also broke into Emily's and other houses around the neighborhood, I...I don't know what to do with him."

"Did you tell your parents?" He asked concerned.

Aria closed her eyes. "No."

"Why not?"

Aria thought for a moment. "He…he hasn't been where he says he's been lately and he threatened to tell my parents that my friends and I hang out sometimes if I told on him..."

Ezra set down his fork. "What does he mean by-''

"We sometimes hang out around town." She cut him off.

He stood up and went to the kitchen and came back with a cupcake, a single lit candle was perched on top. "I know this isn't cake, but it's something."

Aria reached out and took the plate. "It's perfect."

Ezra wrapped his arm around her. "Now make a wish."

Aria thought back to her first wish this morning. How could she be only thinking of her and Ezra at a time like this? She wished that Mike would come home. When she opened her eyes, Ezra was looking at her.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked while rubbing her leg.

"Sure. Surprise me."

She sat next to him, her head rested on his shoulder. She felt him interlock his fingers through hers. She couldn't help smiling every time he touched her. No matter what they've been through, Aria always knew that when it came down to these moments she knew she loved him and that she always would.

As the credits rolled two hours later, Ezra had his arms wrapped around her stomach as they both faced forward. Aria turned around in his lap. She looked into his eyes and pressed her forehead against his.

"Thanks." She said and kissed Ezra. He kissed her back. They broke apart and leaned in again. Aria could feel herself wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned back against the couch. She broke away.

"Do I have to go home tonight?" She whispered. Ezra smiled in the shadow of her face.

"You don't want to worry your parents do you?"

Aria knew he was right, but part of her was telling her to stay all night wrapped in his arms.

"But stay as late as you like." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her again and grabbed the sides of her face. It felt as if they were melting into each other. Aria smiled to herself knowing that her earlier wish was already coming true.

"Happy birthday." He whispered. She readjusted herself so that she was sitting on his lap sideways. Then, she rested her head on his chest listening to him breath in and out. Smiling, she knew she could stay here like this forever.


	5. The Drill

"Attention Rosewood students, there will be a fire drill sometime in first period today. Please leave your classroom quickly and quietly so it can all run smoothly!"

Hanna rolled her eyes as the assistant principal's nasally voice was heard around school. She flipped her hands over to inspect her nails.

"Hey Han." Aria said adjusting the backpack strap on her shoulder. They were standing in the commons area ten minutes before the bell. Aria leaned against the large, brick pillar that was located off to the side.

"Hey." She replied barely looking up.

Aria saw Spencer through the wall of glass windows looking into the cafeteria. She was talking on her cell phone one finger plugging the other ear. Spencer paced back and forth.

"Who's she talking to?" Hanna asked pointing to Spencer. She noticed Aria looking curiously over in that direction.

"I don't know…but it doesn't look good."

They shared a worried glance. Spencer closed her phone and walked out the doors towards them.

"Who was that?" Aria asked.

Spencer sighed. "Toby. He has to go out of town to do some work all weekend."

"Well it won't be so bad." Aria said putting her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Yah but with everything going on, I need a masculine figure to protect me."

Hanna snorted. "We have Mr. Fitz."

Spencer's face dropped. "That I can trust!"

Aria shot her an '_Excuse me?' _glance.

"You know what I mean." She pressed.

They stood there silently for a few seconds looking around. Thankfully Emily came up behind them.

"Great news!" She said enthusiastically

"Mr. Long is sick?" Hanna asked suddenly over-excited.

"No, I just got a call from another college out of state, they were in town last weekend checking out some swimmers and they're interested in me!"

"That's cool Em, where?" Aria asked.

"University of Pennsylvania in Philly." She beamed. "I'm so excited to tell my mom, maybe she'll forget about Danby and I'll never have to worry about it again."

"I thought you fixed things with Danby?" Hanna asked.

"Yah but I have this feeling my mom's gonna keep going back to Danby. I just want her to know that another human being is interested in me be."

"Well good for you." Spencer smiled genuinely. The bell rang warning students they should start heading towards class. The girls made their way to Mr. Fitz's classroom.

Aria took her normal spot. Ever since his suspension ended she'd been extra careful around him and sitting next to him was already becoming too much to handle. He started to come down the aisle towards his seat.

"Aria, I forgot to tell you how much I missed you when I was gone…" Noel leaned over and whispered softly. Aria's heartbeat quickened. His lips curled into a wicked smile. "Except that would've been a lie."

Aria narrowed her eyes. Noel leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You break my heart…you'll pay."

He lingered by her ear. Ezra walked in, the first thing he noticed was Noel hovering over Aria. He clenched his teeth.

"Let's take our seats." He announced. He glared at Noel as he retreated back to his seat. He obviously wasn't fazed because he smiled at Mr. Fitz so nonchalantly. A big toothy grin covered his face. Ezra turned before rolling his eyes. He sighed out loud and started to write on the board.

Aria glanced at Noel. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her and turned his head. He blew a kiss then snickered.

"Noel Kahn, is there something you'd like to share to the class?" Ezra asked harshly barely able to contain his anger anymore.

"I was just finishing up my conversation with Aria, Mr. Fitz. You understand right?" The entire class looked from Noel to Mr. Fitz and back and forth obviously puzzled. Ezra walked down the aisle.

"No I don't understand Noel." He stopped in front of his desk. "Why would you want to risk getting in more trouble than you already are? _You understand right?_"

Some students laughed under their breathes while others looked more confused than amused.

"One more wrong move and you could be back in suspension." He warned.

Noel narrowed his eyes. He then turned and looked at Aria who was avoiding the stares she was now getting. She tried to sink into her chair further.

Ezra and Noel locked eyes once again. The tension was unbearable for Aria and on top of all that, everyone noticed that something wasn't quite right between these two.

All of the sudden a sudden shrill of an alarm sounded. Aria jumped in her seat.

"Single file! No talking! Go out the main doors!" Ezra yelled over the alarms as he made his way to the front of the room. Everyone rushed out the door and followed the rest of the floor out the main doors and into the parking lot.

Once outside, Mr. Fitz's class lined up in one long stretch amongst the other students. Ezra walked down the line counting as he went. _20…21…22… _His brow crinkled with confusion. Twenty-two? His class consisted of twenty-three students. He walked back down the line again counting more slowly. Twenty-two? That meant someone wasn't here. He glanced at the line trying to recognize the missing student. He eyes went over the whole line and towards the end, Spencer, Hanna and Emily. At the very back was a tall, blonde boy who had his hands shoved in his pockets. He looked back at the front of the line.

He looked over everyone again. There was the quiet girl who sat in the back. The loud and obnoxious blonde who popped her gum. Mona Vanderwaal stood in line studying her manicure. He saw Noel Kahn and his football buddies. He noticed the two boys who spent the entire class texting each other were talking through a small slit in the corner of their mouths. He again saw Hanna, Spencer and Emily and suddenly a pang of worry hit his stomach.

He cleared his throat. "Has anyone seen Aria Montgomery?"

Spencer craned her neck around the lot. He heard various nos. Some students from other lines had heard him and started looking too. No one seemed to know where she was.

He brushed his hand through his hair and breathed out. She had to be around here somewhere. He looked over and saw Noel Kahn looking directly at him…and he was smiling. Something rushed over Ezra. He was suddenly angry and tired of Noel playing these games. He clenched his jaw and marched up to Noel.

"Where is she?" He whispered harshly.

Noel threw his hands up in surrender. "Why do you think I have something to do with this?" He got louder with every word he said. The whole parking lot seemed to look over, soon some people were whispering all around. Hanna, Emily and Spencer passed nervous glances. Spencer tried Aria's cell. She didn't answer.

"Where could she be?" Emily panicked. Was this A? Was A trying to toy with Ezra too?

Ezra turned sideways, he casually leaned in. Through clenched teeth he said, "I'm not going to ask again. Where. Is. She?"

Noel narrowed his eyes. Ezra's glare could've burned a hole right through his skin.

"Answer my damn question or you'll wish you would have never messed with me, messed with us, in the first place."

Ezra got face to face with him and Noel lost it. He pushed Ezra hard sending him backwards. There was a collective group of harsh 'ooh's coming from all around. Still on his feet, he stormed back over anger surging through his veins.

Spencer gasped. Other kids were starting to talk out of hushed tones.

"You think for a second that I'm scared of you?" Noel yelled then quieted down once Ezra was in front of him. "You should be scare of me, remember?"

It took every ounce of self-control for Ezra not to punch him in the face. Large footsteps approached. A fat man in a brown suit looked questioningly at the two of them. The principal of Rosewood Day had a raspy voice and his face that reddened every time he got angry.

"Mr. Fitz, what's going on here?" He demanded his face as red as a tomato.

Noel raised an eyebrow at him. Mr. Fitz paused then replied, "Nothing, sir."

He looked at the both of them and considered pressing more questions, but he decided against it. This was Noel Kahn. He was a hothead and constantly causing trouble. He straightened his spine and turned his back to them.

Ezra watched him go and turned back to Noel with his eyebrow raised.

"I have no idea where she is!" He whispered. "No clue."

Mr. Fitz looked back towards the school and rested his hands on his hips.

Suddenly he heard tiny _Ping!_ He peered at the back of the line where the sound came from.

Hidden behind another classmate was Hanna who was clutching her phone. Spencer and Emily looked curiously over her shoulder.

I BET YOU'RE WONDERING WHERE SHE IS RIGHT? TELL MR. FITZ YOU KNOW THEIR LITTLE SECRET AND YOU'LL GET YOUR PRETTY FRIEND BACK

-A

Spencer widened her eyes. She felt like she had just swallowed something cold and hard. Hanna felt a chill run down her spine. Emily was speechless.

"Should we do it?" Emily whispered in Spencer's ear.

Spencer shook her head. "No, A always does this. It's time to take matters into our own hands."

She squeezed out of the line and walked up to Mr. Fitz.

"Mr. Fitz?"

He turned around surprised to see Spencer.

"Yes Spencer, what is it?" He dropped his hands from his waist.

She quieted down and whispered under her breath, "Aria's in trouble."

Ezra's face paled. He searched the grounds once again. "Where is she?"

Spencer looked down. "I think she's in the school…"

He curiously looked past Spencer where Emily and Hanna were peering their direction. "How do you guys know where she is?"

"Look, I can't explain now but we have to go back inside." She warned. Ezra looked around. The alarms were still sounding.

"I don't think we can yet."

"Mr. Fitz, trust me." She was eye to eye with him now. "She's not safe…and I know you care…"

She looked down at her shoes. Ezra's whole face dropped and his heart started to beat faster. _She knew? Did the others know as well? Who _else_ knows?_

"Get back in line." He instructed. Spencer worried he was angry or didn't believe her, but he surprised her by walking over to the principal.

"What did you say?" Hanna asked. Spencer got back in line.

"I told him the truth…Aria's in trouble and I know he cares about her."

"So you basically just told him what A wanted us to…?" Emily whispered trying hard not have anyone else hear them.

"I guess. Look we've known for a while, it's better the secret's out." Spencer crossed her arms over her chest. Ezra was pointing towards the building, the principal nodding at every word he said. Finally, he gave Ezra the okay to enter the school again. The principal continued to ask other teachers if anyone else was missing.

Ezra entered the school with a jog. He slid into his classroom, but unfortunately it was empty. He walked the halls and searched the cafeteria. He tried calling her name. He entered the hallway towards the main doors again and screamed her name again.

"Aria?" He walked slowly in the direction of the doors. "Aria?" He asked in a more panicked voice.

"…Ezra?" He heard a soft, muffled voice to his right.

"Aria?" He asked again.

This time he heard his name again but louder. "EZRA?"

He heard it clearly now, it was coming from a supply closet.

"Help!" He heard Aria shouting. He tried opening to the door but it was locked.

"It's locked." He said through the door. He moved his foot and heard something scrape the floor. He lifted his shoe and underneath was a shiny, silver key. He studied it for a second then quickly jammed it into the lock. Aria ran out panting. She involuntarily hugged Ezra.

"What happened?" He asked. He peered to his left the students were now coming back. He let go of Aria.

Aria shook her head. "I don't know."

Ezra heard her voice quiver but he didn't ask any more questions, she was fine, she was safe again.

"Aria!" Spencer called. She ran down the hall. "What happened?"

Emily and Hanna appeared behind her, they looked just as worried as Spencer was. Ezra felt like he didn't belong in their huddle so he backed away awkwardly. He felt his heart rate slow down dramatically. But he still pondered what Aria was doing in a supply closet in the hall. Didn't she follow everyone out? Something didn't seem right. He looked over. Spencer and the others were listening intently to what Aria was saying.

"Someone pushed me in there and locked it." She said almost stuttering. "It was dark and I was screaming for help for what felt like an hour. No one came."

"We had a…situation outside?"

"What _kind _of situation?" Aria asked longing for answer.

"It was between Noel and Mr. Fitz…" Emily answered. She pointed to Noel who was laughing with his buddies and a couple of girls. He caught them staring and smiled a large toothy grin.

"He's not A! Remember?" Hanna exclaimed.

"A?" Aria asked.

Spencer nodded. She dug out her phone and showed it to Aria. Her eyes widened and she looked up. "It was _A_?"

They all nodded sympathetically.

"Can't we ever catch a break?" Hanna asked in a loud voice. The hallway had coincidentally quieted down at the exact moment. Every eye looked their direction.

Ezra now knew something was wrong, but one thing became clear. Aria ended up in that closet against her will. He looked over at Noel who wasn't even looking at Aria, he was laughing with his friends. Glancing around the hall, he noticed everyone had continued moving or was on their way towards their classes. Aria and her friends all looked like they just saw a ghost. She caught his glance and Ezra smiled. She smiled back, but he could tell it was forced. They all headed back to his classroom. The whole fire drill took longer than they expected so what was left of the class was only ten minutes. Aria approached his desk.

"I just want to let you know I'm fine." She smiled. "Thanks for finding me."

She was about to turn but stopped. "How did you open it? I thought it was locked."

"There was a key on the ground." He replied. Aria silently turned around.

A put the key there for her to be let out. Did they really tell Mr. Fitz their secret?

"Did you tell Ezra that you knew?" She whispered to Spencer. She diverted her eyes quickly to Mr. Fitz then back to Aria.

"I wasn't going to…but at the moment it just felt like the right thing to do. I'm sorry."

Aria frowned. "Ezra found a key by the door."

The girls froze.

"A kept her word." Aria mumbled.


End file.
